Arimi Suzuki
Arimi Suzuki (鈴木 亜梨実''Suzuki Arimi'') is a student at Sakaki High School. Biography She convinces Yuu to be her "boyfriend" for three months, during which they act as a couple on a trial basis. Arimi attempts to make Yuu to fall in love with her during this time, but fails. At the end of the three months, he still thought of her as a friend. After Yuu joined Toryo High School, Arimi and Yuu lost contact, however, Yuu keeps a picture of them together in his diary, for unknown reasons. They met again for first time after that when Miki and Yuu were spending the day in a theme park. That made Arimi notice that she still had feeling for him, and started to hang more often around places that Yuu frequently visits such as his High School or his part time job. Miki's indecisiveness about Ginta and Yuu frustrates her, as she does not think that Yuu deserves someone who cannot commit to one person. Arimi teams up with Ginta in an attempt to drive Yuu and Miki apart from each other. However, she eventually realizes that Yuu's behavior around Miki indicates that he does like her, so she stops her pursuit of him. Some time later, she develops feelings for Ginta and they become a couple. Ginta's cousin Tsutomu Rokutanda is in love with her, and he won't give her up until near the end, even when Arimi is telling him all the time that she doesn't care about him. Physical appearance She loves to wear lots of calming colours. She wears lots of skirts (all lengths), matching tops, and occationally wears a belt. Personality and traits Arimi is somewhat aggressive, pushy, and knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it. She is confident but she has her own insecurities. Arimi is more mature compared to Ginta and Miki. Relationships Yuu Matsuura Yuu and Arimi dated for 3 months back in junior high. The two did everything together, like a regular couple would do. They celebrated Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's Day together. Yuu broke up with her after three months had passed. This left Arimi hurt and heart-broken. She wants to take Yuu back because she's still in love with him. Upon hearing that Yuu and Miki were officially a couple, she stopped pursuing Yuu and tried to move on from him. Arimi told him that he could never love somebody because he doesn't open up to other people. Miki Koishikawa Arimi didn't like Miki at first because deep down, she is jealous of Miki. She's jealous of Miki because she believes that Yuu began to open up to her (Miki) and he's different whenever Miki is around. Arimi wanted to make Miki jealous by using Ginta. She believes that Miki doesn't deserve Yuu because Miki still likes Ginta. After she found out that Miki and Yuu were going out, Arimi accepted defeat. She doesn't have anything against Miki and it isn't Miki's fault. She and Miki became friends afterwards. Arimi became friendlier and nicer towards Miki. Ginta Suou Arimi forced Ginta to pretend to be her boyfriend just to make Miki jealous. Arimi felt appreciated when Ginta punched one of the members of her fan club after Ginta assumed that the member was cheating on her. She began to fall in love with Ginta and they became an official couple. Behind the scenes Appearances *''Marmalade Boy'' **Manga **Anime Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z